The Magic Spy
by greenwings33
Summary: After a mission in which Alex lost everything, the teenage spy manages to stumble to Hogwarts, and right into Severus Snape and his Snakes' lives. The Potions Master finds himself dealing with a broken boy, while Alex struggles to trust the wizards...
1. Prologue

The Magic Spy

Greenwings33

Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter series nor the Alex Rider adventures…

Warnings: mentions of rape, abuse, blackmail (I condone none of these activities). Character death! Empath!Alex .

Severus Snape was not having a good day. He had been woken in the middle of the night by Albus Dumbledore, who was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as his infuriating employer. The old man had decided it was necessary to Floo into the Potion Master's private chambers, shake him awake, and drag him out of bed just to inform him something – or someone – had gotten through the castle's wards.

Dumbledore had been delighted to inform the irritated and half asleep professor, that Filch had been taken ill with a cold, and Snape was now in charge of the Squib's duties. Snape had growled, glared, and threatened, but the Headmaster had simply winked and Floo'd away, but not before he told Snape that the mysterious guest – or projectile – had simply gone through the wards without a problem.

And so, with one last, regretful glance towards his warm bed, Professor Snape headed out if his chambers and through the empty halls that echoed with the buzz and crackle of magic. On his way to the massive oak doors that loomed over even Hagrid, he managed to break up at the least six midnight trysts. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lost 360 House points in total. Now Snape knew why the other houses barely managed to scrape passing grades ins his class: they were up half the night snogging.

But when Snape came across Draco Malfoy standing in front of the doors, he tapped the blonde Slytherin on the shoulder. The boy jumped and whirled as the Potions Master sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, "Is there a reason you are trying to Legilimens the doors?" Malfoy blushed furiously, and then met his stern professor's obsidian gaze. The Slytherin shook his blonde head, but after his professor's renewed glare, Draco Malfoy reconsider.

"I was patrolling sir, and I heard something hit the doors," Malfoy replied politely. Snape nodded and motioned for the Prefect's assistance in opening one of the doors. After much heaving, sweating, and cursing (mainly Malfoy), Professor Severus Snape saw something neither he nor all the potions masters before him had seen. The Potion Master's coal black gaze had alighted on what appeared to be… a boy.

A/n: Here's what basically constitutes as a prologue… Please review~!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Are you prepared for more? I am sorry about how long it took to get this out there, but it is a WIP….**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter or Alex Rider **

Draco stared down at the bloody and bruised teen shivering in the cold of winter. His ripped pants were bloody and soaked through with snow from his many falls. His wrists and ankles had the distinctive bands of shackles encircling the thin bones. Now that Draco studied the boy closer, he saw bruises and cuts covering just about every inch of the stranger's body. Snape's sharp glare made him blush as his Head of House snapped, "Mouth closed, Draco!" The Malfoy heir's blush deepened as he followed the command.

"I need you to pick him up," Snape began. As Draco began scooping up the unconscious stranger, Snape continued, "Do not use magic on him, we don't know how it will affect him." The Prefect nodded, comprehending the hidden meaning in his mentor's words; that since the teen had walked _through_ the wards of Hogwarts, they had no idea what he was, or if magic even affected him. Draco hurried behind Snape as the Professor raised his wand and incanted, "Expecto Patronum!"

A silver blur shot towards the Headmaster's office. Snape repeated the action, sending the silver shape to the Infirmary. Draco recognized where the dour man was leading him; as the Professor's godson he had been to the man's private rooms plenty of times. The rooms were located just mere feet from a rarely used girl's bathroom near the Slytherin dorm, behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself.

The Founder glared as they approached wavy black hair bushier than usual. His scruffy beard neatly hid a scar running along the left side of his jaw, and black eyes widened in surprise as the man saw the bleeding and broken boy in Draco's protective hold. The snake entwined about Salazar's body raised its wide, flat head and hissed, and the sound sent shivers down Draco's spine. The guardian portrait hissed back and swung open without Snape speaking the required password.

Draco caught the look of surprise that crossed his Godfather's face, until the man's calm exterior snapped back into place. The Prefect carefully maneuvered himself into the room after the man, hearing the satisfying click of the portrait closing behind him.

Snape waved Draco towards the extra room as the door swung open it its corner of the living room. The Prefect hurried towards it, barely taking in the cream colored walls smothered by dark oak bookcases. He swiftly moved past the black leather couch with emerald green pillows, treading carefully on the dark, forest green rug that covered the stone floor. He skirted the dark oak coffee table that matched the majestic bookcases and eluded the floating silver candlesticks with practiced ease.

Draco finally reached the guest room, placing the injured boy on the four poster bed after pulling the baby blue comforter off of the mattress to make room for the healing that was to take place. By the time he had arranged the soft, feather pillows in gentle yellow pillow cases behind the boy's head, Snape swept in, followed by Madam Pomfrey. The Healer clucked as she saw the boy, the lines by her eyes tightening in righteous anger. She whipped out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell to record all the teen's injuries on a roll of parchment.

The results made Snape's normally expressionless eyes flash in rage.

**A/N: I figured you deserved a reward for a "fake"update. But I figured that if you enjoyed the story, you'd probably want me to be able to write it, you know? And a lot of other stories on here are written by Americans, and if SOPA passes, we won't be able to write it or read it! Yes I did delete the chapter, I figured most of you had read it. The link to sign the petition to stop SOPA is in my bio!**


End file.
